


Dragon Outlaw Queen Chronicles

by outlawqueenbey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DOQ Weeks, DragonOutlawQueen, F/F, F/M, Hints of Henry, It basically just all DOQ, One Shots for DragonOutlawQueen, Sexy Times, Smudge of Roland, Threesomes, domestic times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:37:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawqueenbey/pseuds/outlawqueenbey
Summary: Series of DOQ One Shots just because and for prompt weeks.





	1. Chapter 1

**A First Meeting**

 

It's not his fault he didn't know who she was, he'd never seen the sorceress in his entire life. Knows of the tales of the formidable dragon, but her face, well that was still a mystery for him. So when he had walked into his home and found a woman who wasn't Regina in the kitchen, opening and closing doors curiously, Robin had simply figured she was a thief. Arrow drawn, he'd hollered out at the tall blonde burglar to "Freeze, not another move."

Well she did freeze, for a half fractional second, before turning around with dark smoldering blue eyes and a scowl on her face. Momentarily he'd been stunned by her. While her eyes are sapphire blue, he'd been enraptured by the amber rim around the irises, would have sworn they were glowing like melted gold. Her heels tapped once on the tiled floor, and he'd demanded to know why she was intruding in his home. The woman had only smiled a wolfish sinister thing and stepped once more as thin silver smoke began to curl from her lips.

"Do you know who I am?"

"I don't much care. Now I won't ask you again, leave."

"I'll leave when I wish."

"Or I can simply remove you."

"Touch me and I'll reduce you to a pile of burnt cinders"

"M'lady, I won't ask again."

"And I don't care. I'll go when I desire."

When she closed the distance Robin is sure, but her nose is a breath away from his, the challenging scowl in her eyes drilling into him. He can feel the heat radiating off of her unnaturally, so hot his skin feels as though it is burning without a flame even being near by. But he see's it in her eyes again, the golden liquid that swirls and swims.

She is the fire.

"Move out of my way." Her voice darkens, nails digging into his shirt painfully, but Robin does budge. Swallows his nerves down and smirks an indignant "No." at the woman. She growls, but he lives with the Queen, some petty magician isn't going to frighten him. His palm tighten on the arrow in his hand, her claws dig into the skin on his neck, blue eyes glowering into blue eyes. He tenses, ready to bring the woman down, knowing damn straight she is going to put up a fight. As long as he doesn't seriously injure her, he'll be fine.

"I said move." Her eyes glow violently bright, smoke pours from her lips, and Robin's pulse thunders hard.

"What the hell!?"

Regina's voice echoes stunned into the kitchen, but Robin doesn't dare take his eyes away from the home invader. "Regina, stay back." He growls, trying to angle his body between his love's and the danger.

"What? What are you both doing?" She scrambles forward, "Robin stop! Mal let him go!"

The blonde snorts out an irritated plume of smoke, steps back rolling her eyes as though it was simply child's play she was about to engage in and not potential murder. "I told you to wait for me." Regina sighs, moving between Robin and this woman.

"You were taking too long."

"Mal! I was only two minutes behind."

"Two minutes too long. You know I don't like to be kept waiting." She smirks, and leans back against the granite countertop.

"You are impossible sometimes you know that."

Robin is stunned, floored and completely confused as he stares between the two women who are arguing like they have known each other for decades. But she is a burglar, a thief, a home invader…surely they can't know each other.

"This isn't how I wanted you to meeting."

"You know her?" He stammers out wide eyed in disbelief. For all his confusion, Regina simply laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek.

"Robin meet Maleficent. Maleficent this is Robin."

Oh. Well then. Good thing Regina had come in when she did, for Robin is fairly certain the Dragon would have come out on the winning side of their little squabble.

"Explains why she is so hot." He balks.

"Excuse me?" Regina's eyebrow arches high as the Dragon chuckles out darkly.

"I meant she feels like a bloody fire, not that she is attractive."

"You don't find me attractive?" Maleficent spouts out in an overdramatic gasp. Regina laughs and pats his chest, "You don't have to answer that." He stands stock still as the two women slide by him and into the living room, the blonde sending him a playful wink as she goes by, and from behind when they can't see his arching interested eyebrow at they way they sway in sync, and he has to admit...they make quite an intriguing pair.


	2. PDA

**Day 1: PDA**

The first time someone interrupted their impromptu affections it left Regina flushed with embarrassment, Robin hastily trying to hide his growing erection, and Maleficent less than impressed. It's new, this thing they have, and while behind closed doors Regina could give two flying fucks about what people think, being caught with her blouse unbuttoned, heels abandoned somewhere, Maleficent's tongue down her throat and Robin grinding into her ass from behind in public is different. Very different.

Thankfully, it was only Hook who had stumbled upon them in the Mayor's office. He'd commented smugly in that pirate tone just how sorry he was to interrupt such an  _scene_  and for them to carry on, not to mind him in the slightest. Regina had kicked him out quickly after his mention that he didn't take her for a purple lace sort of woman, sent him off with with a few harsh words, irritatingly not before he could send a ridiculous wink to her and bid Robin a  _happy_  afternoon with his women. Apparently they needed to make sure all the doors were locked before entertaining themselves.

The second time, Maleficent had her skirt hiked up around her waist, groaning a sinful noise with Robin attached to her neck, his fingers playfully teasing the line of Regina's silk, very damp, underwear, around the corner of an alleyway that was supposed to be deserted. Unfortunately, nothing in this god forsaken small town is deserted. And why it had to be this dwarf to walk half drunk into their path she will never understand. She loathes him and his loud mouth. His sloshing staggered walk suddenly halted as he stood stunned for a half second before grumbling that they needed to keep their clothes on and find somewhere else to defile. Grumpy old git.

She'd been careful after that. Had done her best to stave off the incessant flirting and affections both her Dragon and Outlaw relentlessly sent her way. Begrudgingly removed their hands that slid a bit too high up her thigh under the diner tables, extricated herself from lips that teased against her earlobe at town hall meetings. They like to test her, and she likes to be teased, but her sex life being the talk of the town isn't exactly what she wants.

Maleficent doesn't care. Why would she? There isn't a soul in Storybrooke that would dare send a cocked eyebrow or let a hushed, curious whisper hit her ears. They are terrified of her. For good reason. The woman instills fear with a single growl in her eyes.

Robin rather enjoys the gentle joke musings of the town folk. Even lets his Merry Men jest and poke for answers about how he has managed to snag not just the Queen but the infamous Dragon sorceress as well. He has two of the most beautiful, powerful women that grace his bed. It's a man's dream come true. His happy, smug, dimpled smile he sends Regina after claiming her mouth in front of people is endearingly irritating to her.

They have an understanding of sorts, that it doesn't matter who is kissing who, even if the third party isn't there, they are allowed. It gives Regina peace of mind, even tugs at her heart strings when she walks into her office seeing Robin and Mal snuggled up on her sofa, trading gentle loving kisses. There isn't a shred of jealousy that rolls through her. Not even a peep of a green eyed monster seeing her soulmate kissing another woman. Granted, it's another love in her life, but still, she's more than happy to work at her desk and listen to them chatter quietly on between lip smackings. There hasn't been this feeling of comfort for her before with the three of them, now that Henry and Roland know. They are fine with it, intrigued about Maleficent and her Dragon form, and if it makes their house a happier place, who are they to argue with it.

"Regina, come here." Maleficent crones from her seated position on Robin's lap. "I need to tell you something." A dark blonde eyebrow arches seductively, her neck arching slightly to allow Robin more skin to taste.

"I need to get this budget report done." She grins back, a flip in her stomach at Robin's groan towards Maleficent's rolling hips. They are beautiful together. Her lovers. But she doesn't have time for  _that_  right now. Later, yes. But work before play right?

"Oh come on, Madame Mayor, surely you'll allow yourself a break?" Mal stands, running her fingers through Robin's hair as she stalks slowly towards Regina. She won't give in. Not even if her thighs clench a touch tighter under her desk, she will not be distracted. Not even by the heat that radiates off Mal's breath that ghosts against her cheek, or the feeling of her fingers rolling the tense muscles in her neck. Her eyes close, only because this impromptu massage feels rather nice, not because she is trying to focus her breathing into something less erratic, a losing battle as she hears Robin move from the couch. She will not let them fluster her. She is here to do work and anyone could walk in at any moment.

She should have kept her eyes open. That way she would have realized that Robin's hands had moved the arms of her chair, slowly beginning to push her away from her desk. "You both need to stop." Her demand coming out rather breathless and not at all as sharply as she intended.

"Oh come on, love, just a few minutes, then you can go back to your work."

"I don't have a few minutes." She groans as his hands slide up her thighs, tugging the tight material of her skirt up, baring the black garters she wears. The pair of them match in their heated moan towards her attire. She wears it for them. Knows they like the modern lingerie of this realm. Her eyes blink open as Robin falls to his knees, parting her thighs to allow him some space to work. Work. She needs to be doing work.  _Budget reports_ , Mal's tongue against her jaw,  _budget reports_ , Robin's mouth teasing along the inside of her legs, creeping deadly close to where she can't hide her arousal from them…  _budget reports_ …  _budget reports_ … the buttons of her blouse pop open thanks to Mal's fingers…

"Please."

"Please what, Regina?" Mal hums into her ear, nipping at the lobe in that way that makes Regina squirm in her chair. She wants to give in. Wants to let them devour her on her desk. Wants them naked and sweaty and touching her. It's just a few minutes. It can't hurt. She's allowed to want them, want this. Her resolve crumbles as Robin's fingers begin to rub over her underwear, circling slowly, trailing up and down, spreading the wetness that pools there.

It's not her fault that her thighs widen, allowing his tongue to follow the trace of his fingers, and it's not her fault that she moans and relents her neck to be sucked on by Mal. It's not her fault they can reduce her to a pile of trembling mess of arousal in a manner of seconds and with a few well placed touches. It's not her — "Regina? You in there?"

She freezes, eyes popping open to the intruding voice from behind her door.

God damn Snow White for ruining everything. Robin chuckles between her thighs, pressing his fingers harder against her, "You should answer her."

She should. Doesn't want to, but if her lovers are persistent, Snow White is damn near impossible to send away.

"Let her watch." Mal licks into Regina's neck, "It would be such a scandal for the Mayor to be caught doing things other than her job on office hours now wouldn't it."

It's down right embarrassing, the begging noise that escapes Regina, and for a half second she is about to allow them to carry on. But they both move, tugging her skirt back down, buttoning up her blouse and moving back to the couch before her eyes have even registered they've left her, sitting flushed and wet in her chair. Teasing assholes. Tonight she will get them back. Will tie them both up and have her way with them.

"Come in Snow." She glowers at the pair who laugh on the couch as the door swings open.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Yes, well, what do you want?"

"I was just wondering how the school budget reports were coming, we are hoping to hire some new teachers."

"Yes, Snow, I am aware. I'll have them done for you by the end of today like I said yesterday when you came in to ask."

Mal sniggers into Robin's neck, oblivious to the shocked look Snow sends their way. It boils Regina's blood. That they have this ease in their affections for one another regardless of who is in the room. She wants to be kissing them.

"Anything else?" She huffs towards Snow, though her eyes don't completely leave Robin's hands running up and down Mal's back and into the golden tresses of her hair. She likes Mal's hair. Damn them both.

"Are you still coming to David's birthday dinner tonight at Granny's?"

"I said I was."

"Right, uhh, well then I'll just leave you all alone."

_Thank God!_

Snow leaves far too quickly and Regina slumps back into her chair, feeling the slippery wetness between her thighs still very much apparent.

"I hate you both."

She half expects them to return to touching her, but apparently they both have a different train of thought as they rise from the couch, kissing her each far too chastely before stepping back beyond her reach. "We should leave you to your work." Mal smiles, reaches for Robin's hand and sends Regina a giddy wink as they head to the door, leaving Regina rather unamused as her office door clicks shut and the quiet settles in.

She frowns down at the budget reports littering her desk. One hour, that's all the time they will take from her. One hour and then she will head to the diner.

One hour turns into three and she is down right furious by the time she grabs her bag and slams the door shut behind her. The party is in full swing as she enters, seems the entire town is out celebrating. She sees them standing beside the bar, chatting with Ruby and August, surrounded by people. They look perfect. Are perfect and they are  _hers_. Curious glances and smug chuckles be damned. She doesn't even say hello as she heads straight on towards them. Not even Robin's quick greeting is enough to slow her down. They started this hours ago and she will damn well end it.

Hauling Robin's mouth to her own, she inhales him, greedy and sloppily, tasting the ale on his tongue. They part with a pop and a stunned breath from him before her head turns to Maleficent, claiming the dragon's mouth in much the same manner. She swallows Mal's hum, presses harder into her for a fraction of a second till the gruff tone of Granny's "Alright this isn't a bloody brothel." tears her away.

She flushes. All eyes are on her and the rather impromptu public display of affection she so rarely gives into.

Screw them all. She will kiss her lovers if she damn well pleases.


	3. Look Both Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon Dimples Heavy

* * *

Today is one of those days where the sun seems to be shining just a bit brighter, the sky just that much bluer, even the chirping of birds just a little more harmonious. Today is one of those days that nothing, absolutely nothing could possibly wreck. The domestic life is something she hadn't really planned on enjoying this much, the entire thought of having a family surrounding her was a dream let go decades back.

Yet here she is, sitting on a soft cream couch, thumbing through a national geographic magazine (the one she's been waiting what feels to be an eternity for just because there is an elephant highlight in it), sipping on a glass of red wine waiting for her family to come home for dinner, a dinner she's made.

No, Maleficent had never thought this would be her life, swapping solitude for society. It's had it's moments. Where the claustrophobic tightness of the town has had the fire inside raging and rumbling to burst as though she's about to burn the entire town to the ground. Fortunately, only a few acres of trees have been torched. Robin (another interesting adjustment in her world) had been kind enough to find her a large piece of the forest where not a soul resided, and she could simply sit in her much needed self-silence whenever her anxiety peaked. It used to happen more often, but she is learning that maybe being slightly suffocated by love isn't such a terrible thing.

In the beginning, she wanted Regina, was happy to steal the woman away from the pain this place seemed to continually cause her. A soulmate had left, a surrogate child gone with him, and Regina had sought the comfort of her old friend, had rekindled this strange harboured love once more. But the thief had come back, and Maleficent hadn't exactly been thrilled. She loved Regina, and Regina loved her back, but she also loved this outlaw and his messy though rather adorable offspring. They'd talked about it at length, Mal and Regina, what this meant for them, Robin returning from New York, and after a few months apart and some serious discussion they had all decided that if it made Regina happy, regardless of how Robin and Mal felt towards each other initially, that they would make it work.

And it's beyond what Mal could have ever anticipated. She loves Regina. She is rather fond of Robin, dotes on Henry, but Roland, the chocolate button eyed, unruly, soft curls and pink chubby, dimple dented cheeks have been her entire downfall. They tease her about it. Her obsessive affection for the youngest, and whilst she still scoffs and barks back a threat about toasting their skin, her smile is brighter than the sun when she hears his voice. They can all go to hell for calling her a  _soft marshmallow_ for the boy, if he wants a Dragon teddy bear, well then he is going to have the best bloody snuggle buddy in the entire world.

And for as taken with Roland as Maleficent is, the affection is reciprocated in full. She is his guardian, his movie picking partner, spaghetti fork twirler, bathtime bubble maker, mischievous partner in crime, cookie stealing accomplice, and the place he goes when he wishes to be extra affectionate. He says she purrs, that her heart rumbles in her chest when he sleeps on her, that she is warm and soft, and keeps all the bad guys out of his dreams.

She waits everyday for him to come home from school. Impatiently, with her eyes checking the clock until it strikes twelve minutes after three, which means the god awfully colored long transportation car (Regina calls it a bus….) will be turning the corner in exactly two minutes, and she will be standing outside on the sidewalk in 90 seconds. It's one of the best parts of her day, hearing his tiny scream of excitement as he flings himself into her awaiting arms from the second to last step on the bus. The babble of nonsense that quickly follows, and the smugness in her heart when he begs her to  _dragon_  for him, which simply entails she let out a puff of silver smooth smoke out into whatever shape he desires, usually it's a lion, but she's been trying elephant shapes… and he still squeals and burrows his head into her chest happily as they turn back to the house.

And so here she is, flipping through magazine pages whilst flicking her gaze to the clock, and it's nice enough outside that she can afford to wait a few extra minutes out in the sunshine. Robin is in the kitchen humming far too loudly which probably means he's sneaking in a few bites of dinner before it's ready. Bloody thief. As if his ears were burning, he walks into the living room, stopping mid bite as he realizes Maleficent's eyes glinting at him from the sofa, apparently unaware that she was still here and not already outside waiting for Roland. He gulps hard, swallowing painfully against the lodge of stolen food stuffed into his cheeks and does his best to smile at Mal, who simply arches her eyebrow at him.

"Shower sex for the whole week if we keep this between us."

She laughs at his poor bargaining skills, but nods anyway and reaches for the glass of lemonade in his hand. Roland likes lemonade, her puff of purple magic adds a few plump sliced strawberries into the yellow sugary liquid and she is out the door before Robin can question the thievery of his drink.

It's gorgeous outside too as she pads down the stone walkway, noting the fact Robin should probably cut the grass soon. The blades are tipping over, and she is more than accepting to the idea of watching him sweat shirtless in the sun whilst she and Regina watch from the patio chairs, admiring the  _view_. She hits the iron gate at the same time her brunette love rolls into the driveway, her dainty little fingers waggling behind the window. The engine cuts off and Mal leans over the gate, appreciating the low cut in Regina's silk red wine blouse, heating at the tightness of her dark skirt contrasting the olive of her toned calves shaped down into tall snake skinned pumps. She looks good enough to eat… perhaps later. It's a grinned "Hello," a happy squeeze of a hand, followed by a gentle kiss to Mal's cheek. All very damn domestic, and Mal loves it, kissing a lover whilst waiting for her tadpole to come home. And the timing is perfect, as Regina leaves her with a pat on the bum and the cheesewagon turns the corner. Her heart skips joyously and she closes the gate behind her.

The bus comes to a stop on the other side of the road which is different… irritating, and has her brows cinching together as she waits, arching a touch to the right to try and catch a glimpse of a mop of curly brown hair. Why it's on the other side is beyond her, but it doesn't make much of a difference. The ghosting sound of Regina's voice mentioning that there was a new guy driving the school bus, a lanky half wit of a man, Horace something… or perhaps it was Jasper, the name escaping Maleficent in its non-importance to her.

Still, it's taking Roland longer to come off the bus, and patience isn't the Dragon's strongest suit. More so when it comes to being reunited with her tyke. They have oatmeal chocolate chip cookies to eat, and another chapter of Pete's Dragon to read before bathtime.

The sound of a rumbling engine breaks up the serene sway of the wind. Far too loud and violently roaring as it turns the corner, a god awful electric green color speeding into sight. She hates these magical moving steel boxes and all the noises and jilting they cause. Walking is nice, horse back even better, there is no need for these metal boxes. Mal's eyes frown as she watches the heavy vehicle accelerate, thundering revving of it's engine, bulky tires rotating wildly as it slices the distance of the road in half, and why the hell aren't they slowing down?

Red flashing lights begin to blink from the bus, a stop sign slapping out from it's yellow side, and still the green car doesn't slow, jerks slightly left before evening out, and she sees the first few children clambering out of the bus and straight into the road, the green beanie of Roland's finally bouncing into view. There are children in the crossing, the bus is halted, the caution lights are flashing, the car will stop. She's been trying to use less magic and learn to trust the workings of mechanical life here, she won't freeze the car unless it's absolutely necessary.

She sees his little hand wave from across the street at her, a dimpled, toothy smile beaming as he calls out her name excitedly, waving hard enough to have his hair jostling back and forth beneath his hat.

She goes to tell him to stay there, to wait, she will come to him, but the car's engine drowns her out, her realization she momentarily forgot about the vehicle sinks in her gut as Roland steps out onto the crosswalk. She panics, her magic sputters and everything freezes in time.

The sound of tires squealing shrieks, stench of burnt rubbing trailing behind with the cloud of white hot smoke as they attempt to brake, but it's not enough, the wheels lock and skid into the intersection. A horn blares out horrendously, a shrill scream pierces the air, a horrid smack of something onto somewhere, and a Captain America backpack flies into the air. The entire time Maleficent is frozen to the stop, eyes locked onto the green beanie that floats for a half moment in the sky and sways to the ground a few yards away and everything goes deadly silent.

No one moves, stunned for a tense, disbelieving second, scattered about the street, around the green smoking car, air bags deployed and horn still ringing. His name drops terrified from her lips, and all hell breaks loose.

She runs, bellowing out for him, her magic stampeding back into her veins as her feet hit the hot pavement. Stunned pairs of wide eyes follow her between the crowd that has begun to conglomerate around the crumpled hood of the car. Someone is calling out for help, a small girl is crying off to the side, and still there is no Roland leaping out from safety towards her.

Her lungs burn, mouth agape though no air sucks in, eyes wild in her search for him, she just needs to see him, his big brown, button eyes sparkling up at her, the giggling that starts at the base of his belly, she just need to find him. Safe and unharmed.

It's a chorus of fear and panic, screams and sobs, her dragon enhanced senses being overloaded with the alarming terror swimming in the crowd. It makes her ears ring at their high pitched wailing, nose inhaling the overwhelming burning smell of rubber tires scorched by the pavement. Her usually hot skin chills and prickles with a sense of foreboding dread. Her irritation flares at the stifling amount of people bashing frantically into her, slowing her progress in finding him. She hauls a few people off to the side, uncaring of their outburst, quickening her pace as the crowd finally parts, revealing the smoking crumpled green car crunched against a tree, still blaring on it's horn, and she can see the driver slumped into the airbag, squashing the wheel, groaning as he beings to come too.

"Roland?! Roland, where are you?!"

Her heart plays with the fine line of hysteria when he doesn't answer back.

"He's under there!"

_What the fuck does that mean? Under where? Under what?_

"Oh shit! Someone get help!"

She sees a teenage boy bending at the front of the car, and the entire fire of the dragon inside recoils into an ice block as her eyes finally find what she's been searching for. Beneath its mechanical belly, a small fist crooks out awkwardly, unmoving and clutching a stuffed red stained elephant, and Maleficent shrieks.

.

..

…

..

.

They heard the squealing of tires, the impact of what could only have been a vehicle hitting something hard and then complete dead silence. Her heart sank the same time Robin's eyes flared with panic. Mal was outside waiting for Roland, the crunch sounded horribly like a car crash, and Regina's blood runs cold at the thought, there are children outside. Setting her coffee cup down as gently as possible with the trembling in her hands, she turns on her heel, Robin behind her instantly as they open the front door. It's chaos that meets Regina's eyes, an absolute pandemonium of children screaming and crying, parents flooding out into the street, the smell of burnt tar swirling into the dark grey cloud of smoke just beyond the crowd.

_Keep calm, Regina, panicking will only make things worse. Breathe and just figure out what happened. They are both okay, it's going to be okay._

Her mind cycles the mantra, but her gut feels like a hot stone is burning her alive with fear as she and Robin step onto the pavement, and her blood freezes at the torn scream of a voice she knows down to her core. They run as the sound of an ambulance siren blares in the distance, the crowd parting instantly as Regina shoves them aside.

Mal is there, on the ground and for a moment Regina's heart falters thinking maybe she is hurt, maybe her scream was in pain, but the closer her heels bring her to the carnage the worse her gut wrenches. She is sobbing uncontrollably when they reach the Dragon, and Robin lets out a heavy, "Oh fuck," when they see what she clawing under the car for.

It's Roland. His arm is barely visible underneath the crunched, smoking metal, the elephant he carries everywhere with him stained bloody in his limp fist. "Mal! Mal, what happened!" Regina bellows out, kneeling beside the blonde whose hands are ripping at the pavement.

"Oh God. Fucking Christ. Someone get help!"

Mal doesn't even recognize them beside her, her attention focused on getting her little dragon out from beneath the vehicle. Her eyes burn with tears as she calls over and over again for him, panic overtaking her mind as she slams her shoulder into the door, heaving with as much force through a screeching roar. It doesn't budge. Not until she feels Robin and Regina on either side of her, pushing and lifting the car with every ounce of force they can muster. It begins to lift slowly, creaking and cracking through the blinding haze of smoke.

His brown jacket comes into view, tattered and torn. The mop of curly hair slumped about his face, hiding him from Mal's eyes. He doesn't move. Doesn't respond. Laying there horrendously still. Her hands grip around his arm and she tugs gently, but his pants are caught on something and Mal cries out terror stricken. "Roland! My little Dragon, can you hear me? Please say something! Roland!"

The car flips on it's side and Roland's little body is unveiled, legs at an awkward angle, blood pooling around his face, matting his hair and the tar road below. Mal slings her arms around his body and hauls him out of the wreckage. He's limp in her arms.

"Is he breathing?! Mal? Is he… is he alive?" Robin stammers on his fallen knees beside her, running his palm over his son's pallored face. Tears coat her cheeks as she tries to rouse him, shaking him gently as she whispers into his ear for him to open his eyes, she just needs to see his beautiful brown, chocolate button eyes.

"Roland? Baby? Can you hear us?"

"Roland?"

There is nothing and Mal's heart shatters into a thousand bleeding pieces as her fingers search for his pulse under his chubby jaw.

"The ambulance is here!" Someone calls out, but they don't move, Mal doesn't dare relinquish her grip on her tadpole. He will be fine. He has to be fine. There is no way in hell she is letting him die. Not now. Not ever.

"Come back to me." She presses a kiss to his forehead and lets her magic flow from her heart and into his broken, bloodied, barely breathing body.

Warmth. Hot stifling electric waves pulse through her body, latching into him, seeping into each broken vein, every shattered bone from the tip of his toes to the lump in his skull. Regina's hand grabs her own and she feels her own magic thumping into her, vortexing in with the light she holds, and Regina's thoughts begin to flow into Mal's mind and magic.

_Roland, my little knight. Baby, we need you to come back to us. Breathe for us, baby. I know you can do it._

Together they stitch together the lacerations that bleed. Bind the bones that splinter awkwardly through delicate, soft skin.

_Little Dragon, beat that heart of yours for me. We have cookies to eat, I made you oatmeal chocolate chip, your favorite, and you know I can't eat them all myself. Come on, sweet love, open your eyes for me._

They fill his lungs with air, his heart with love, pouring in every ounce they have for this little outlaw that has stolen their entire souls. Robin's hand rests on Mal's lower back, his other brushing back fallen locks of hair as he too whispers for his son to be strong, to be brave, he's a merry man and they need him.

It takes forever, an eternity that ticks by slow as molasses, and Mal's eyes begin to water when he still doesn't move as their magic slowly ebbs away, healing everything they can possibly touch and the hot wet tears fall down onto her cheeks when his eyes still do not crack open for her.

Regina stifles a sob into Mal's shoulder, whispering out his name, a hand thumbing gently over his ribs. The paramedics are beside them suddenly, kneeling down quietly as they look over the injured boy, opening his coat button by button though Mal still holds him into her lap, combing through his blood soaked matted hair. He's so small, so unbelievably tiny and precious to her, to all of them.

Silence surrounds them all as they wait, the paramedics slowly cutting away his shirt and placing ecg pads to his little torso. "We need to get him to the hospital." One of them comments gently, reaching out for him, but Mal is possessive of the little one, her little one. She shakes her head and leans over his body, her tears dropping onto his forehead and both Regina and Robin cradle them all tight together.

"Mellie?" A soft quiet cough breaks the awful silence as little brown eyes flicker behind lashes and finally open.

"Hi, little dragon." She smiles, cries harder, if that's possible, but it's from relief. Robin heaves a heavy breath, cradles his son's head as he breathes out his name gently, Regina doing the same as they all sigh out a tense, happy breath.

"Can we still have cookies?" He sniffles in Maleficent's lap.

"Of course we can, you can eat them all."

"But you like them too."

"I'll make us more."

Six hours later their entire family is curled up on the couch, stuffed shoulder to thigh, squished into the cushions, but space is not needed, not right now, never again as Mal's soft voice reads out the words to his favorite book, the last words, "And the little dragon family lived happily ever after," resonating far greater than ever before as Roland finally nods off to sleep, healthy and here with them.

Family after all is the most important thing.

* * *

 

(...uhhhh don't be too angry with me... I WAS FORCED! **inserts smug smile***)


	4. Go get clean so we can get dirty

 

* * *

She lived in the Enchanted Forest and then was a ghostly corpse for most of her time here in Storybrooke, so how the hell she was supposed to know what this water contraption did was beyond her. But apparently she is too dirty to get into Regina's silk sheets, Robin attaining much the same grunt from the brunette. It's not their fault, they worked for hours outside in the heat, sweating in the dirt and grime because Regina decided some  _gardening_  was good for all of them. Eases the mind she'd said. Calms the soul she'd proclaimed. And no magic. That was the rule. They were to work like peasants in the ground, flower potting, mulch grinding, lawn mowing. And while Maleficent doesn't mind seeing the sweet sheen of perspiration on Regina's breasts, nor the clinging of dampness on Robin's bare torso, she doesn't exactly appreciate the wet beading on her own back.

Normally she'd magic herself brand new, spick and span clean without having to fiddle with unknown appliances to wash away the day's work, but Regina is adamant she will love this "shower". So here she stands, stark naked in front of charcoal and white tiles, a silver faucet staring down at her, and it feels wrong. Surely she can just clean herself up and not have to go through this hassle. Smoke steams from her nostrils in irritation when Regina chuckles and leans into the glass contraption, musing about how  _this way makes it hotter, this way cooler_ , things Maleficent doesn't give two shits about.

"Robin! You to! Come on. Neither of you are getting into my bed riddled with dirt." Regina smacks her lips, eyeing up the outlaw behind the glass, half undressed before her. He's had the shower experience before, quite enjoys it actually, and is less dramatic when being "forced" to rinse off… especially when there is an equally naked Regina in the cubicle with him. He smiles, and slides the glass door closed behind him, hands settling gently on Mal's soft, wide hips as she backs fractionally into him with a scowl at the tapestry.

"Ready?"

"I don't understand why we have to be in this infernal thing and you get to stand out there." Mal snides from the side eyeing she throws grumpily at Regina. The brunette's chuckle aggravates the dragon even more as she watches slender olive fingers twist the bottom silver handle…"Jesus! What the hell!?" Mal scrambles back from the invasive waterfall, clambering behind Robin who laughs and turns her back into the stream with amused dimples breaching his stubble. It's a good thing he is handsome or the way he is manhandling her back into the water would in her past have his head on a spike.

It's cold at first, strikingly so, but Mal runs hot in her veins. "Turn it up dammit, it's bloody freezing." She barks at Regina but relents to the cascade drizzling down her scalp and onto her bare back. Slowly but surely it begins to warm, wraps the Dragon in a soothing bubble of heat, Robin's hands paying their dues on her body as they trail up and down her ribs, across her back and stepping into her personal space so his own dirt speckled chest can feel the spray.

Her eyebrows arch at the water that trails down his muscular chest, through the carved valley of his abdomen and down into the V of his hips. It's rather tantalizing… arousing even. Perhaps this is why Regina claims, "shower time is her favorite." It's understandable. Robin naked and wet. Herself naked and wet. It's delectably easy to touch his bare skin without a barrier between them. Humming as the water flares up a touch warmer, she sees Robin's smug smile as he leans into her, nuzzling along her neck, his hands wander lower than publicly acceptable, cupping her backside with a hefty appreciative squeeze.

Yes. Maybe she could get used to this.

Tilting her head back so the water can run over her face, down her freckled neck and between her plump breasts she finds herself sighing, giving into the sensation of hands and liquid, wetness not necessarily only from the spout but from somewhere far more south. Purring into the affections he places on her naked chest, she relents, reaches around and  _Oh!_.. well now, this is delightful isn't it… having Regina's hands lace into her own from behind Robin.

Their eyes meet above his shoulder, a husky darkness capturing curious sapphire and a small smirk on pouting pink lips. "Enjoying yourself?" Regina cooes wolfishly as her palms slide around Robin's hips, scratching gently over Maleficent's soft stomach.

"I'm still deciding." She plays back, pressing herself into Robin, reaching for Regina who crawls around his hips and moves to stand in front of him. She can hear his throaty groan, a sound that has her thighs clenching a touch tighter, but Regina licks her lips at the same second, and Mal has resolve, but only to a point.

They shift until Mal is between both of them, back to Regina, front to Robin, hands colliding and wandering about, lips, mouths, teeth and tongues following the absent path of their palms. A cool substance sludges onto her shoulders and before she can question as to what the chilled substance is, Regina is roaming her naked body over with a spongy purple thing, smoothing the liquid around until it bubbles and slides off from the hot water. This is bliss. This is heaven. It has to be. And perhaps "shower time" can become one of her favorite things as well… so long as she has both of them in here with her, naked, heavy breathing and slick between their thighs.


	5. Maybe A Little Less Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in the Missing Year

"I don't understand why you are being so stubborn."

"And I don't know why you are still here grinding me about this."

"You know why!"

"It's none of your business!"

She fumes, smoke filling her lungs, "Regina."

"What, Mal?" Brown eyes fly open, and for a second she is caught off guard by the look in her eyes, something that softens the Dragon's sharp scales. Sighing she sits down beside her on the chaise, watching her as she watches the sun begin to set behind the mountains. The orange amber glow illuminates her face, draws a painted pained picture across olive skin.

"Regina, why are you scared?"

"I'm not."

Rolling her eyes, she tilts the Queen's face towards her with a single delicate finger on her chin. "You forget I know you. Tell me what is keeping you from this." They lock eyes, bright, sapphire blue gentle and soft holding anxious brown hickory. Regina licks her lips, fumbles with her hands in her lap. Mal is right, she does know her better than probably anyone, an irritating, aggravating, but somewhat endearing notion. But she can't do what the Dragon is suggesting. She just can't.

"If you are afraid that it isn't reciprocated, you are blind, little one."

Regina scoffs, darting her eyes back out to the horizon, avoiding looking just below to the lake where she can see him playing in the chilled glass water with his son. Mal had been the one to see if first, that damn tattoo Regina had confided in her about decades ago, a life she had run away from. She'd dried her tears on the Dragon's silk robe that night, had spent hours in silence wondering if she had done the right thing as fingers scratched at the nape of her neck until sleep had finally taken her. But now… now she has no idea what to do. He's prickly at times, but bloody gorgeous with that infuriating smirk, a wonderful father, a proud leader, a body she craves to touch. It's all just down right annoying.

"I don't know, Mal."

"What don't you know?"

"I don't see what you see."

It's a blatant lie. She knows it. Between dark corridors she has found herself in rather compromising positions with the thief, has felt his hands grip and run along her skin, his eyes burn into her during council meetings. They are playing a dangerous game, hiding in the shadows, the sound of her tight moans swallowed by his mouth on her lips. It's physical. That's all it can be. But lately, he's been acting different, not necessarily in a bad way, but in that way that makes her question the butterflies that erupt in her stomach at the mere mention of his name. He's softer with her, says things that make her heart hammer, they talk more and more about the smallest of things, his kisses even hold a different taste to them and it makes her incredibly nervous.

"Allow me to enlighten you then." Mal chuckles beside her teasingly. "I spoke to him."

"You what?"

The Dragon shrugs, "The two of you are beyond irritating in avoiding the topic so I figured I'd intervene on your behalf."

"You and the bloody fairy need to get a life."

"I'd much rather entertain myself with yours."

"My sex life is none of your business."

"True. Though once upon a time it was."

Regina flushes at that, burns red hot in her cheeks when Mal presses a light kiss to her temple before whispering out, "However, I am more concerned these days about the treatment of your heart."

"Mal…"

"He has a kind soul, Regina."

"I know that."

"So do you."

"Well that we will have to disagree on."

"You forget little one that I have seen the person you were before the darkness claimed you."

"That was a long time ago."

"And yet, fate has presented you with a second chance."

Regina fiddles, bites down on her lip and flicks her gaze to Mal. "What if he—"

"He doesn't."

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were thinking,  _what if he doesn't feel the same._  And the answer is you are incredibly wrong." She smiles, "He spoke very fondly of you. How he has this tug in his heart to be near you, wants nothing more than to just simply sit beside you and hear your voice." Regina's heart flutters. "It's rather nauseating actually, how much he longs for you to be his."

"He said that?"

"In many more words, but yes."

A babble of distant laughter hits Regina's ears, and she lets herself linger on father and son for a moment, wondering if they could be hers too.

"You should talk to him."

"What would I even say? Hi, I'm the Evil Queen and I think I am in love with you. Not to mention that we are destined soulmates and I ran from you once upon a time."

Mal's eyebrow arches high, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What?"

"You love him."

Dammit. Had she said that? It's not true… well okay, maybe it is true, but that was supposed to be a guarded secret for just her and her heart. She huffs out an embarrassed breath as Mal chuckles into her hair, playing with the ends of it between her fingers, "Be brave, Regina, I promise you there is no heartbreak to be found within the outlaw."

Maleficent stands, leaves Regina with her confused, wondering thoughts, and lets purple smoke vacate her from the Queen's chambers. The silence is charged as she watches Robin pick up his son, throw him high into the air before swinging him back down into his arms, they are beautiful together, and maybe she could do it.

She lets her magic move her to the top of the hill, beside a solid oak, a few feet away from them.

"Regina!" Roland cries out happily at her sudden appearance, scrambling down from his father's arms and stampeding towards her. She catches him as he throws himself into her body, let's his giddy, sweet nature ease her nerves as Robin walks towards them, smiling  _that_  smile.

"Hello, M'lady."

"Hi."

They hold each others gaze for a moment, anxiety bubbling in her spine as he closes the distance, runs a hand through his boy's unruly curls and waits for her to say something. But she doesn't know what to say. Can't exactly blurt out that she loves him right here in the open, even if there is no one else around but them.

"Regina, wanna come catch fish with me and papa?"

His eyes are button brown and hopeful as he stares up at her, gripping the blue velvet of her dress, and she can't say no to him, his dimples are her kryptonite. "I'd love to." She nuzzles into his cheek, planting a wet kiss to his rosy smile. His enthusiastic,  _Yes!_ , and wriggling has her letting him down gently, her hand being tugged on as he leads her back to the water, Robin chuckling and following beside them.

"We can cook them over the campfire tonight! Will you stay with us, Regina?" The little boy babbles beside her, and she lets her eyes wander to Robin's who is looking at her curiously. Her heart flips at the question, she knows Roland means for dinner, but something inside her finds the opening in it, will she stay with them forever? Her fingers lace into Robin's and she can see it in his eyes he is thinking the same thing, will she choose them? Choose him?

The word falls before she can stop it, her heart taking a leap of faith for the first time.

"Always."

Robin's smile rivals the sun, the way his chest expands and lets out a relieved, hopeful breath, and she can't help her smile in return as he leans in, brushing a fallen lock of hair behind her ear, and rests his forehead against her. "You mean it? You will stay with us?" His question ghosts around her lips, his blue eyes locked onto hers as she nods, closes the fractional distance between them and kisses him softly, soaking in the hope that floods her body.

She pulls back, "But only if you want that."  _Want me._

He smiles, and tugs her back in, breathing out quietly between them, "Always."


	6. Teach Me

She's had a bad day. They both can tell the second the door slams a bit too harshly, the wooden frame shaking in her thunder, and the sound of her shoes clattering to the ground, kicked off into a corner of the foyer, an uncharacteristic move of their rather OCD lover. Maleficent sips her wine glass, eyeing Robin curiously as he stares at the kitchen doorway, waiting. There isn't much that can rattle the bones of Regina Mills, so it has to be something incredibly irritating.

On instinct, Mal swirls her palm, ghosting a second opulently full glass of wine beside her, something to take the edge off.

She looks like hell and fury swirled into one as she stomps through the door. Hair slightly disheveled, eyes wild and red rimmed, a snarl on her lips as she walks past them without even a hello and grabs the glass on the counter, swallowing a large gulp before letting a heavy sigh pass through her flaring nostrils. Still they wait. She won't divulge if they question right off the bat, it amasses to poking the proverbial grumpy bear if you will. Robin simply smiles at her scowl, and takes up residence beside Mal on a chair, clearly turning his body open for Regina to invade if she wishes.

Her nails drum on the granite, ticking incessantly as she stares out the window, calming her breathing lest she set the place on fire. They talk in hushed tones across from her, Mal chuckling at something she doesn't quite catch as she watches the way Robin swirls his cognac in his glass, ice cubes tinkling gently on the rim. She's furious. But just seeing them seems to be somewhat of a balm her steamy mood. Whisking the glass with her, she pads along the tile floor, around the countertop and straight into Robin's lap, his arms wrapping limply around her waist automatically. It smells like a subtle forest fire in here. With them. A mix of pine and warm amber heat.

Sipping her wine again, she rests her forehead against Robin's temple, breathing in the calm that seems to surround him, she needs it, to find that peaceful serenity right now. Through the ringing in her ears she can hear them talk about their day, taking Roland to the park, Maleficent's first time on the swingset, something about how she refused to jump off and "fly" like Roland had emphatically claimed it felt like. They laugh and Regina releases a breath. This is better.

A third gulp has her nerves dulling back down to a simmer, and she finally lets her eyes drift onto them. Maleficent is eyeing her up and down carefully, a smirk playing on her pouting red lips as she swills the merlot in her glass. "Rough day?" Her voice smokes out curiously. Regina's answer is nothing but a heavy sigh and roll of her eyes. "Perhaps we can cheer you up?"

It's a provocative suggestion, a notion that usually would have Regina's thighs clenching together in anticipation, but she is still far to wound up for sex right now. Maybe later. When she isn't internally seething at everything. Definitely later. They both seem to pick up on her lack of response, Robin shifting to attach his lips to her jaw, nipping gentle as he breathes out, "Or would you rather something stronger than wine?"

"I don't want to wake up with a hangover." She grumbles, because getting disgustingly drunk is rather enticing, but the prospect of a pounding headache the next day is incredibly off putting.

He chuckles, licking a line up her throat, "I was thinking another form of relaxation, my love."

Her eyebrow cocks at him inquisitively, his methods usually do work, maybe she can wheel and deal a back rub out of them. He pats her backside, gesturing her to move from his lap, something she definitely does not want to do. "Come on, Madam Mayor, up you get." He grins at her, Maleficent already rising from her seat, and yet, Regina still does not move, challenges Robin silently with a smirk on her lips. With a happy shake of his head and a,  _suit yourself_ , his arms wrap around her waist, hoisting her up into his chest as he stands swiftly, something that never fails to give her butterflies. He can carry her like a feather weight, it makes her feel small and dainty, she likes being dainty… but only with them.

"Wait!" She leans over his shoulder, straining, and reaches for her glass of wine still on the island, swinging back with it in tow. "Okay, carry on." She chuckles, sipping back another much needed gulp of the rich red liquid and lets Robin walk her through the kitchen, down the hallway and towards the back door, Mal following behind them with a blanket, smiling something devious at Regina who bounces slightly in Robin's arms.

The chill of the air has her hissing, tightening her legged grip around Robin who laughs, presses a kiss to her chest and sits her gently down on the wicker patio furniture. "Stay." He chides her as he moves back into the house, the space beside her being quickly invaded by Maleficent and her gracious thinking of a wool cover, draping the soft fabric over both of them as she settles in with a kiss to Regina's temple.

She leans in, breaths a cold breath and lets it puff out in front of her, purring into the fingers that scratch at the base of her skull. And while the air is a touch frigid in the early October night, Mal is a furnace beside her, a constant thrumming of heat Regina soaks into. Her own personal heater.

"Here we are." Robin comes back into view, liquor bottles in one hand and something else in the other. Upon further inspection as he flops down beside Regina, sandwiching her between himself and Mal, it's a pipe. A long, slender carved ornament, and it's oddly beautiful, whittled down to smooth soft bark that is nearly white, some sort of burnt intricate pattern along the stem, lacing down a dark oak bulbed bottom. He taps it gently on the glass table, a smattering of burnt ash dropping out before he blows it off, pulling a small silver dish from his pocket.

The scent hits her immediately. "You want to get high?" The question more stunned than accusatory as she watches him pluck out a few seeds, adjusting the level in the grinder and twisting it back and forth, shearing the greens inside till a perfect puff of powder is all that's left over. He turns, smiles, and kisses the creased line between her eyebrows, a mumbled,  _trust me_ , ghosting around her as he settles back into his crouched position over the pipe, packing it till he seems happy. Mal, for one, hasn't said anything, is oddly quiet beside Regina, methodical curiosity painted across her pale features.

With the flat tip of the pipe smacked between his lips, Robin turns to both of them, arching an eyebrow, "Can I get a light?" It's ridiculous, the way his dimples peek out through the cheeky question, it has Regina snorting back a laugh, stifling it into the blanket fringe tucked into her hands.

Mal leans over Regina, Robin closes the distance, and the smell of fire slides through the Dragon's lips, a dull amber glow swirling out in tendrils stoking the pipe held in Robin's mouth. Well… Regina's mouth runs dry, that was oddly erotic, the way they both just stared at one another, soft fire illuminating their faces. It has Regina swallowing down another gulp of wine. She focuses her attention away from their lips, and to the the way the leaves curl red hot, a sliver of silver smoke twirling up into the air. It burns bright orange when Robin pulls in a thick breath, expanding his lungs, closing his eyes and holding the breath, a seeping of grey leaking out of the corner of his lips before it comes out in a white opaque cloud.

She likes smoke. Always has. Likes the way it twists and turns in the air, dissipating into nothing. Robin puffs the pipe a few more times, rapid little bursts that ignite the seeds inside, the smoke curling about his face before he exhales fully, leaning into the back of the furniture beside Regina, the pipe held out in front of her. It stills her for a moment. Surely the mayor shouldn't be getting high on a Tuesday night, it's not exactly appropriate… is it? Smoking hallucinogens in the Enchanted Forest was a common thing, there were special rooms dedicated for the act, and she did part-take a few times, but, in truth, preferred to be alone whilst she inhaled the drug that calmed her mind. Maleficent is probably the only person who has ever seen her inhale anything but oxygen.

Before she can decide whether a mother of two should be living high a la lucy in the sky with diamonds, Mal takes the pipe from Robin's hand, drawing it between her plump red lips, sucking in a prolonged breath, her eyes trained to Regina's, and she can see the playfulness in the sapphire blue. The arch of challenge in the blonde eyebrow as she draws the stem from her lips, staining the wood with her lipstick. Regina stares, forgetting to breathe herself as Mal lets the smoke ruminate around her parted mouth, thickening and hiding her lips before it draws up in two long streams as she inhales through her nose, the peak of her tongue curling up to meet the bottom of her upper lip when the last of the smoke dissipates. Her heart stammers, thighs clench involuntarily tighter, a stemming of arousal slickening places that ought not to be slick right now, but jesus, when did smoking become so god-damn seductive?

Robin pulls another quick tug on the pipe, and then wraps Regina's fingers around it's base, nodding gently as she brings it to his lips, keeping her eyes trained on him, and away from the sudden trailing of Mal's fingers along her inner thigh. It glows amber as she drags in, a tickle of burning stinging lighting up her throat, but it tastes oddly fresh, far too clean for simply marijuana seeds, and it's exactly what she needed. Her lashes flutter shut as she holds in the hot breath, letting it fizzle out her nerves, dulling the irritation of the day and blooming a happy serenity. Without really thinking, her lips part into an "O," neck stiffening as she lets the smoke settle at the back of her throat, waits a second and lets it go in sequential gentle puffs, and she hears Robin chuckle, surprised.

"Apparently you have a few talents I've yet to uncover, my love." His nose nuzzles into her neck as she lets the rest of the smoke seep out, a smile tugging against her lips at the scratch of his beard.

The pipe is slowly taken from her hand, she assumes by Mal, what with Robin being busy peppering affection to the column of her neck. Her eyes flicker open, just in time to see a ring of perfectly circular O's ghost out from Mal's mouth, arcing high at first, sinking down in beautiful rings. There is something sensual about the way Mal does it too, the way the glowing from the pipe illuminates her features, paints a galaxy of shadows across her cheekbones, the plump pout of her lips puffing out silver mist, it all has Regina's brain humming some very inappropriate thoughts.

"Okay, you both need to teach me that." Robin huffs out, enamoured beside Regina and staring at the floating smoke rings in the air with wide eyes. She can see his eyes are a bit glazed over, his dimples deepening with his inability to tamp down a smile, and it just feels good. Everything. Like a soft warm blanket bundling her up, soothing away anything except gratified merriment. What a silly word, "merriment", to be merry… like the merry men. She snorts at her own inner monologue, hiding her face in Robin's shoulder as her high begins to take hold, her body shaking happily.

"She's gone." Mal snickers, and Regina hitches over again, because the idea of her, the once Evil Queen and the Mistress of all Evil sitting out on her back porch getting stoned with the notorious thief Robin Hood, suddenly just seems absolutely absurd, preposterous and downright hysterical. She wipes away her giddy tears, tries to sit back upright, but Robin is there, cheeks full like a chipmunk with smoke, apparently about to try his hand at blowing rings. But he turns to her, and she can't help the bust of laughter at his face, keels over into Maleficent's side who is giggling into her hands.

The agitation of earlier is long gone, far from thought, and this is definitely what she needed, to sit between her two lovers, watching one try and teach the other how to blow smoke rings, the three of them giggling, floating higher than kites, and she honest to god has never felt more at peace.


	7. I Miss Him

She's beyond drunk, too the point where her brain is buzzing it's own tune, her limbs aren't following commands and her heart is beginning to ache with the thought of him being so far away from her. Playing Evil Queen with these female villains has taken it's toll on her, and when Cruella busted out four bottles of gin, one each, Regina had downed the bottle faster than the burn of liquor could hit her.

Vaguely she remembers lighting a car on fire, watching the flames dance alongside Ursula and Cruella beside it. The muddled visual of igniting a forgotten broken log house on the edge of the woods was next. After that it's mostly a blur. But they'd made it back to the vault, on a offshot transportation from Mal, and it made Regina's head spin for a few seconds, her heels teetering her body to the side until the Dragon's hand latched into her own and guided her to sit down on the cold concrete floor of her vault, and that's when the questions started. Ones she wasn't exactly in her right mind to censor her answers too.

Cruella doesn't play nice either. Lay the accent on thick as she began to pick Regina's heart apart word by word. How could she have given up so easily on her revenge? What's the point of being  _good?_ Does it make her happy? Why did she adopt that bratty child? Why had she let her supposed soul mate cross the townline without her? Why not fight harder? Did she even love him? Does he even love her?

Cruella's harsh remarks that Regina's dirty thief has probably already forgotten her, moved on without even thinking about her again had been the last straw. Regina had flared out angrily, through a whirlwind of tears and a snarl. Her palm ignited in a flame with a nasty "watch your tongue or I'll burn it off." following in a rage filled slur. Cruella had simply laughed, tossed back another gulp of gin and waved her hand unamused at Regina, calling her a pathetic fool.

It had been Mal that shot Cruella a dark look when Regina recluded into her safe, hidden room, crawling onto the bed that still smells like him, the one place that is sacred for her. He'd chosen her here, told her that he was hers till the day he died, that they would find a way to make it work, he would make it work, he loved her and they were tied together. Every blissful whisper he echoed into her ears as his hips thrusted between her thighs she had clung to, letting her entire heart believe in every last syllable and promise. She knew she loved him then, had loved him for much longer if she was being truthful, and that dim light of hope had beamed brighter than the sun as they came together, arching and gripping sweaty skin and melting wet lips together in one last push.

Her sheets are cold now though. Rumpled still from that night. She didn't have the heart to remake the bed after he had left. It's all she has left of him, his burgundy scarf and the lingering scent of forest. Her eyes roll in a spin as she falls onto her side, stuffing the pillow he'd slept on into her face, inhaling it heavily, letting it attempt to soothe her tormented broken heart. Perhaps she is a pathetic fool for letting herself believe in the notion of a happy ending with him.

She hears the door creak open, knowing only Maleficent would be brave enough to waltz into her sacred space, and it's beautifully silent in the room beyond. Perhaps Mal holds a tighter leash on the Dog Witch than Regina initially had thought.

"I know you're not asleep." The mattress dips behind her, and Regina wants to tell the Dragon to move, lest her amber smoky scent claim the last of Robin on her sheets. But her tongue is lazy from the gin, unable to form enough coherence to bark any type of request out. She just stares at the white wall across from her, trying desperately to not see the bright blue of his eyes blinking sleepily at her. She just misses him.

Mal's hand drifts to rest on Regina's hip, sliding up and down her torso gently, as she slides in behind her, front to back, knees tucked in tightly as her arms moves to wrap about Regina's stomach and her breath plumes is a soft purple cloud around them, something gently and sparkling that lulls Regina's battered drunken mind.

"It's okay to miss him, little one."

Regina catches the sob in her throat, but her eyes burn with hot tears as she curls her fingers into Mal's. It's much like how they used to sleep all those years ago when she was married to  _that man_. Mal had been her safety, her guardian during the nights that had been so awful Regina didn't wish to see the next sunrise. They never speak about it. Those years of Regina's life. Only of the good times between them, not of the terror that followed Regina like a dark consuming cloud.

Mal's heart breaks at the tightness in Regina's chest, the ache she knows pulses within. Losing a loved one brings about a pain that can never be healed. No magic can stitch the bleeding wounds back together, she knows that far too well. And for all the discord and betrayal between herself and the once Evil Queen, the Dragon still just sees the lost young Queen that walked into her castle all those years ago. It's a love she has harboured for years. Dragons are possessive creatures, and love, being loved, and loving in return is their most prized treasure.

"You'll find him again."

Regina stifles her tears with a hard exhale, her voice cracking through a shaky "You don't know that."

"Of course I do."

"Mal he's gone. I let him go."

"But perhaps he hasn't let you go."

The thought is too much for Regina's crumbling walls to hold back, and she cries, hard into the pillow that smells like him, clutches it tight in her grasp as she chokes on her breath and lets the anguish roll out. Blessedly Mal doesn't say anything more, just hugs Regina from behind tighter and smooths her hair back with a soft scratch of her nails. It all falls out, every last heartbroken sob, her tears staining the pillow in puddles as she lets it go.

She thinks of his smile, dimpled and hidden by blonde stubble. The way it would tickle her neck when he'd kiss her from behind with warm arms wrapped around her midsection. The soft timbre of his voice mumbling how much he adores her, cherishes that elusive smile she holds only for him, the way her heart thumps in her chest when he sleeps on her breast. She cries at all the times that have been stolen from them, the years they were supposed to have together, the moments they were meant to cherish together, live together, grow old side by side. It's all gone. Walked away with him across the town line, leaving her alone with nothing but their memories.

Mal does nothing but rock her gently, turning them so Regina can nuzzle into her chest, clutch her grey blouse and paint it with the quiet sorrow she allows no one else to see, knowing that come morning, the tingling of alcohol will have worn off and walls will have been restored around Regina's heart and she will keep it all inside, just like her mother taught her to do. Maleficent hated Cora with a burning passion and had never even met the woman. She instilled this fear in Regina, tore apart a beautiful young girl and forced her into a life of solitude and anger. Mal had never been more proud of Regina when she had told her that her mother was gone, she had pushed her through the looking glass the night of her wedding, banishing her from her life. It had been the first time Mal had kissed Regina, a simple soft sweet thing that had left the brunette smiling a bit stunned. Those had been good years.

They are nothing but friends now. Mal knows that. Has found a peace with what she is to Regina. Can hold her memories close, and just be there as a safety for the woman who holds her heart.

"He hasn't even called me."

"Perhaps he doesn't know if he should?"

Regina sighs, wiping away her tears as she slides back from Mal's arms, both women sitting up slowly though their hands stay linked together. "Maybe you should be the one to call first."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"We agreed he needed to move on."

"And what about you? Are you supposed to move on?"

"I suppose. But I don't know how."

Mal squeezes Regina's hand, bending down to find her eyes, brushing back the fallen dark curtain of hair. "Do you love him?"

Regina nods, unable to voice the actual words she hadn't even been able to tell Robin before he left.

"And do you believe he loves you still?"

She thinks of their last kiss at the townline, the way it felt like he was trying to burn her taste into his soul, the way his forehead rested against her own, the shake in his voice when he tried to tell her, the way she'd cut him off before he could say it. She knew he loved her, that she loved him, saying the words wouldn't make it any less painful watching him leave her.

"I just want him to be happy."

"Then have faith in him, in both of you. You will find each other again. A love like yours just doesn't leave the heart because there is distance between."

Regina tries to smile, fails miserably and lays back down on his pillow, his face the last thing she sees before her brain fades out into sleep, and Maleficent leaves a few hours later, with a kiss to Regina's temple and a promise to be back.

.

..

…

..

.

It's weeks later that she sees them together, holding hands on the street, smiling as though no one else is around. Regina had come frantic into her home the day before she left to find him. Had been in an absolute panic that his wife wasn't his wife but her sister. The fear in her eyes so palpable Maleficent was momentarily worried that Regina was about to pass out. What was she suppose to do? Run to New York and pray that he believed her? What if he didn't? What if he was happy? What if he didn't want to come back? What if Zelena hurt him before she could get there? Would he hold it against her that he had been tricked by Regina's blood relative? What if he didn't want her anymore…

Mal had gripped Regina's shoulders, stopping the incessant pacing along the wooden floors before she burned right through them. "You'll bring him back Regina. He will not harbour any resentment towards you, I promise."

"But what if he doesn't want me anymore."

"Do you honestly believe that?"

"I don't know Mal! He could be happy there. Roland could be happy there. I can't possibly take that from them."

"They could also be miserable and missing you."

"I'm scared."

"Love is scary Regina. But it is worth it."

It had been with those final words that Regina had nodded, still trembling but only in her hands now, and walked out of Maleficent's door, ready to fight for what she wanted. Maleficent thanks the highest Gods that it had worked out, even if in her heart she knew that the thief couldn't possibly be so stupid to walk away from a second and third chance at love, and if he was, well perhaps she could make him see some sense.

Her interactions with Regina since Robin had come back have been little to none. And while she misses her secret love, she will not intrude on their happiness. Regina deserves that from her. So instead she simply watches from afar, ensuring the outlaw treats Regina higher than the Queen she is. Mal is happy for her. Misses her, but is happy.

So the knock at her door late that night had been odd. She never had visitors, doesn't particularly enjoy being waltzed in on without invitation. Growling she stands from her chair, setting the red merlot on the onyx glass table and moves swiftly to the door and swings it open ready to set fire to the person on the other side.

"Hello Maleficent."

Of all the people she anticipated to see, it certainly wasn't him. Stunned she stares at the rugged man, eyeing him up cautiously for he is still the man who broke Regina's heart in the first place and Maleficent's downfall is holding a grudge against those who have caused harm to the ones she loves.

"May I speak with you?"

She doesn't move, crosses her arms over her chest and steams out a hot breath.

"Please. It's important."

"What did you want to talk about?"

Robin exhales heavy but keeps his eyes attached to the Dragons. "Regina. She doesn't exactly know I am here."

"Lying to her already?" She snarls, the fire bubbling in her blood.

"No."

She doesn't believe him but something in his eyes holds a shred of truth, that look had Maleficent opening her door to him and walking back to her wine glass on the table. He follows, doesn't shed his coat or remove his boots, simply stands whilst she sits.

"I came here to thank you."

"For what?"

"Being there for her."

"And what does that have to do with you invading my home?"

"She cares for you. And you clearly share those feelings."

Mal nods and sips her wine, if the thief knows of her and Regina's bond then perhaps he will be more delicate in his treatment of their mutual love.

"You left her."

Robin swallows thickly, running a palm over his stubble, sinking at the sharp truthful words.

"You left her without even a phone call. Expecting her to forget about you the same way you forgot about her."

"I never forgot her."

"Didn't you?"

Sapphire blue eyes drill into ocean blue, anger meeting guilt and for a moment Robin doesn't speak, and Maleficent is about to throw him from her home.

"There wasn't a day that passed that I did not think of her."

"And still you decided not to call."

"It's complicated."

"That doesn't excuse your actions. All she needed was to know you were doing alright. That you and your son were okay. Surely if you loved her you could have done at least that."

"You're right. There are many things I'd like to go back and do right by her, but I can't."

"No. You can't. So why are you here thief? If it is to beg for my forgiveness for the pain you caused Regina, I won't give it to you."

"She misses you."

"And I her."

"I love her, more than I can possibly explain, but I know that I have hurt her. Possibly irreconcilably so. But I am trying to do better, be better for her."

Maleficent lets her gaze wander over him, her magic fluttering out and into his heart, finding the steady beating pulse underneath. One of the many talents of a Dragon's talent is the ability to feel truth within someone. It's a white soft feather feeling and it blooms out from him.

"I want nothing but for her to be happy, and you are part of that happiness."

"You are right when you say that I love her. Her heart is my only concern."

"That's why she loves you."

The Dragon stills in her chair, the overwhelming blossom of white light radiating from his heart burning her fingertips.

"Regina is a complicated woman, but she loves more fiercely than anyone I have ever met. And she loves you Maleficent and if you bring her happiness then I want nothing more than her to have you in her world."

"You are offering her to me?"

Robin shakes his head slightly, "Not exactly. I am not willing to give her up again."

"Then what?"

"I want you to be in her life. I want her to have you whenever she needs, in whatever capacity she wants. You make her happy."

"She chose you."

He smiles small, "Doesn't mean she can't have both of us."

"And what if I detest your presence?" She bites out gently, and is rather stunned by his answering of "Then I shall not be around when you are with her."

"You do love her, don't you?"

"With every part of me."

.

..

…

..

.

He was supposed to be here an hour ago, and Regina is becoming increasingly anxious. He hadn't told her where he was going, simply left her with a kiss to her lips and a dimpled smiling promise that he would see her for dinner. A dinner that is now cold on the counter and the candles she'd lit slowly dwindling down. She checks her phone, but there is no text or missed call, and while he isn't exactly adept at using his cellphone, she had made it as easy as possible to reach her. Her heart thumps nervously at the thought that maybe he is in trouble, or that he isn't coming back.

Chewing on her lower lip, she stands, grabbing her coat and swinging the door open, set on finding him.

He is there. Walking up the pathway with someone Regina wasn't expecting.

"Hello my love." He smiles, kissing her cheek when they reach her, "I hope you don't mind but I hoped the three of us could have dinner together?"

She turns to look at him, trying to figure out if this is some joke, but he is all smiles as he walks around her and into their home, leaving Regina to stare confused and astonished that Maleficent was standing in front of her.

"You're here."

Mal smiles and nods, "I am. If you want me to be."

She hasn't had many tears in the past few years that have been from happiness, can count on one hand the number of times she's felt this overwhelmingly blessed. They build and fall down onto her cheeks as she throws her arms around Mal, hugging the Dragon like a vice grip as the blonde chuckles in her ear.

"I'm so sorry Mal."

"For what little one?"

"Robin came back and I haven't come to see you."

"It's alright Regina. I understand."

"Still I shouldn't have done that."

"Well then it's lucky for you that I find your company rather pleasing and can forgive anything between us."

"You sure?"

"I missed you as well Regina. And your thief and I have had quite an interesting conversation."

Regina stills and steps back, letting Mal breathe fully again.

"Robin came to talk to you?"

"He's a good man, has a big heart and wishes for nothing but your happiness. Even if he is a little dirty and smells like a forest."

Regina lets out a shy laugh, "I kind of like it. Just don't tell him that." Grabbing Mal's hand she leads the other woman into her home, bringing one love to another who is waiting with three glasses of wine and a endearing smile playing on his lips.

"I suppose his odor isn't so bad." Mal whispers into Regina's ear as she passes by her and reaches for the glass of wine.

It's sort of strange having them both here, talking about nothing over wine, and she can still see the protectiveness that exudes from Mal when Robin laces his fingers with Regina's. It makes her smile inwardly, the way they both are looking out for her, loving her in their own ways, she feels safe.

Safe and loved. The two things she has been wanting her entire life.


	8. Clearly I Won

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 : Kink - Competing for Regina's Orgasms

"Oh God.."

Breathy gasps mean she is getting there.

"Mmmmm fuck, baby."

Moans catch tighter in her throat… just a bit faster.

"Oh fuck, oh fu— fuck."

There, that sound, hot and achy, just like that, keep going, but suck harder.

"Fu— Aaaaaaaaah!"

Trembling, shrill outburst, and absolutely beautiful.

A smug face turns to grin at unmoving stoic bright blue eyes across. They connect, eyebrows arching challengingly as he wipes off his mouth, licks his wet coated fingers clean with a suckling pop, happy humming chest puffed up with egotistical self-contentment as he gestures all pompous to the splayed open dessert in front of them.

"Three."

A growl rumbles in answer to his self-righteous, dumb smile, narrowing of fiery eyes and sliding of limbs over limp sated legs. He chuckles into the kiss that swallows his mouth, groans at the way her tongue demands access to his own, hisses when she pulls back with his lower lip dragged between her teeth. She knows what it does to him, letting her taste after he's finished ravishing, has the hot coil unspoiling far too quickly in his gut, the night is still young, there are hours to go.

His ears pick up her heavy sigh, mixed between desperate little noises no one else has had the privilege to hear, he'd cut their ears off if they had. The sheets rustle beneath them, soft silk sliding over velvet skin.

It's the pink flush speckling her body that has his ego inflating, he can do this to her, make her wet and wanton, have her eyes rolling into the back of her head, lips babbling out incoherent nonsense interlaced with breathy cries of his name. It hardens his cock just thinking about the way she tightens around him. But his erection hasn't been paid attention to, not yet at least, not when challenging propositions have been made over wine, and self-pride had been thrown in the mix.

She claimed she would win, he knew better. Takes more than a few sharp tongued quips and two well executed orgasms to scare him off. No. His dignity comes from this, from the pleasure he can relentlessly give, cramping arms and sore necks be damned, he is a man of stamina, and if a loaded statement poses threat to his title, well then, seems only fair he shoot it down.

That had been about 42 minutes ago.

He'd let her choose if she wanted to go first or not, her retort that it didn't matter, she would finish on top anyway had made him laugh as they undressed her, button by button, teasing gently with every soft wistful touch of lips to skin, fingers along lace lines. He loves this. Being able to reduce her to a wanting puddle of mess, loves seeing the arch in her back, the spread of her legs, tremble in her breathing, the way a white line of teeth nips hard into plump lower swollen lips. It's perfect. She is perfect.

Saddling up to run a gently hand along her stomach that expands and contracts heavily from post climax his eyes trail lazily over the rest of her body, a slight sweaty sheen glowing against olive skin, dark lashes closed shut, creating a shadow over her high cheekbones. Its utter adoration, this feeling in his gut when he looks at her. Absolute devotion that touches him, laces together his once battered and bruised heart with tiny threads of affection. Her head falls to the side, a dazed smile gracing her lips, and he can't help the urge to kiss them, a steady slow tongue filled peck that has him swallowing her happily sated hum. She likes this, tasting herself on his mouth, sucks greedily at the lingering taste for a few blissful moments before dropping back into the soft silk of her pillow.

"You alright?"

"Mmmmm better than."

He chuckles, smoothing a palm between her breasts, cupping one gently with a light squeeze, rolling the pert nipples once, twice, and a third until he feels that near imperceptible arch in her back.

"Hands off," His palms are batted aggressively away, "Otherwise you'll claim this one wasn't entirely mine." The dragon's voice smokes out between her new perch inside Regina's thighs, a dark, intoxicating grin dancing along her alabaster white skin. Now, if Robin's favorite view is looking up from Regina's sex, seeing Maleficent take up residence there is a close second. He can't deny she is enthralling in her own right, blonde thick, tumbling curls that bounce along pale breasts, covering rose pink nipples. She has the curves, both top and bottom, delectable soft skin that burns hot with fire. Her lips are a sin as they sample Regina's sweat riddled skin, plump and red from endless time spent sucking and sliding. But if he had to pick, it would be her eyes that captivate him most.

Like his other love, Maleficent's eyes are the window into her soul. Bright electric blues that swirl and sway into a spectrum of hues depending on her mood. He's seen the fire, the anger, the repulsive contempt for certain people and a fierce protectiveness. But he has also seen the love, the devotion, the undying passion. A myriad played out in sapphire tones. The indigo they currently hold is nothing but teasing challenge, sex addled yes, but she, like Robin, and even their mutual lover still catching her breath on the bed spread, are all competitive people. Losing is not an option, not that Regina can technically lose in this situation, but still.

"I believe it's 3-2 in my favour."

"Only because you started first."

"Well then by all means, attempt to rectify that."

Regina whimpers beside him, a seductive, wanting little moan that strokes his cock, and secretly he hopes that this will be the last one, at least for now, for he desperately needs some relief himself. His fingers coarse through her ebony brown hair, damp from sweet sweat, curling about her neck, she hates it. Her hair when it is curly, a mix between tight and loose little ringlets that bounce uncontrollably about her face. He thinks it's beautiful, her natural curl, and more and more he has seen her let it just be how God intended it, behind closed door only, but it's something.

Sipping the glass of water beside the bed, he sinks down beside her, pressing a kiss to her temple as she begins to cant and writhe once more, hissing and whining those gorgeous desperate sounds as he watches Maleficent lick a thick wet line up and then back down.

"Oh god."

Here she goes.

"Fuck, Mal, mmmmmm christ."

He shouldn't be surprised, it's been five orgasms and he knows exactly what the Dragon's tongue is capable of, can bring Regina up and over the edge in a matter of minutes with well places flicks and nips, hard slurping sucking and over, up and pitching she will go. They voted no fingers this time, seemed unfair given she is a sorceress and he an archer of decades. Mouth only, and it would go on until Regina said stop, not that she usually does.

"Shit, oh fuck I'm gonna come."

He smiles with a roll of his eyes as Mal winks at him, apparently it will end in a tie… or maybe not… with a grin he rolls half his body over Regina, pinning her arms up above her head, pulling a nipple into his mouth, teasing and nipping before his tongue laves over it. He can hear Mal gruff between Regina's thighs, but it's too late, what with the high tensed breathless "Oh God, Mal…" intertwining between the begging for Robin not to stop, and he doesn't, and technically this means it will be a mutually given orgasm, meaning he will still be in the lead.

He sucks harder, palming her other breast in his hand that doesn't anchor Regina's wrists to the pillow above, groaning into the way she arches and grinds, bows up and lets her jaw drop open, a silent scream echoing in his ears as he feels her body go rigid for a half second, tense and curl up, he adds an extra suckle to her nipple and she falls over the precipice.

Sitting back up, Maleficent joins him on the other side of Regina, kissing her cheek affectionately before eyeing Robin up with playful scowl. "You cheated."

"I was overcome."

"Bullshit."

"It's not my fault you are a hoarder." He pokes, rolling onto his back as a soft hand finds his swollen cock.

"Only of the most precious things." Mal strokes up and twists back down, a devilish thing, "And technically you are a thief, stealing is in your nature."

"Reformed thief." He pouts back, grinning through a glower at the blonde woman who simply arches an eyebrow back.

Regina laughs between them, nuzzling back into the pillow with a roll of her already drooping eyes, "You both need to stop betting on my orgasms." They both mock offense, gasping dramatically, before echoing at the same time.

"But where is the fun in that?"

"Go to bed."

Robin smiles, because  _bed_  right now means,  _give me a few minutes and play with each other_ , and he is more than fine with that, as is Maleficent who straddles across his thighs, forcing him back into the mattress beneath her.

"I technically still won." He smirks, rolling his hips against Mal's, wiping off the scowl that momentarily parts across her skin and back into something much more blissful as she sinks down on top of him.

"I still say you cheated."

Regina groans from her pillow, bats a lazy hand onto Robin's chest, her eyes barely cracking open as she watches Maleficent ride Robin torturously. "Shut up both of you."


End file.
